


火箭科学

by NoobM



Category: rocket science(novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobM/pseuds/NoobM
Summary: 梗概恋爱不是火箭科学。如果它是，好歹我还有机会把这段感情理清楚。Elijah我暗恋好友的哥哥，Pax。大部分时候我都说创世大爆炸也不过是一次爆炸，这是事实，但我不确定它能涵盖广阔宇宙的精髓。我知道他约我出门只是因为我刚搬过来，还要攻读博士，没时间交新朋友。哪怕我真的有时间，我也只擅长解决数学问题，对人际关系一窍不通。我不明白为什么他要亲我…为什么他好像一直想要亲我。我的高等物理知识完全无法回答这个问题。但这是第一次，我觉得不懂也无所谓，只要我们还在一起就好。Pax他跟我记忆中一样，还是个笨拙的书呆子…但他也是我见过最可爱，最诱人的男人。我知道我不该对他出手，但我们之间有一种自然的引力。我想成为他所有的第一次。他说我们像是原子彼此相撞，但彼此都没准备好面对大爆炸。火箭科学是Neuhold,K.M.的原创耽美小说，本文只是英译中，主角是零恋爱经验的书呆子和自信的情场高手，大团圆HE
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neuhold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neuhold).



> 本翻译仅供我自己学习使用，出于对本文的喜爱和想要给不懂英语的朋友卖安利，一腔热血翻译出来的结果，没有任何参考借鉴的价值意义，翻译水平很菜不一定能完全传达出原文的美好，喜欢的话请去美国亚马逊支持正版

第一章  
Pax  
我举起酒杯，冰块轻敲在杯壁上。我的视线缓缓扫过酒吧，看清所有目标，快速计算着将每个人引诱到床上所需要的精力。这种算法基于我在大学时发现并检验过的几个因素。一部分朋友曾说，我该少花点心思在为“小兄弟”谋福利上。但说真的，我想不到还有什么事值得我如此费神。  
几码外，一个年轻的男孩朝我望过来——身材娇小，说实话，比我喜欢的类型小得多，但他饱满的臀部弥补了这一缺憾。他牙齿轻咬住吸管，和我对视，像我评估他一样上下打量着我。他的目光停在我的手臂上。我的衬衫衣袖高高卷起，秀出前臂和通常藏在衣袖下的彩色纹身。  
一口饮尽杯里剩下的酒，我准备朝着唾手可得的猎物走去。正在这时，我口袋里的手机震动起来。我本想直接忽略这通电话，因为很可能是老板打来的。要是他觉得我在周五晚上九点以后还会接他的电话，我可去他的吧。  
但这通电话也可能不是我傻逼老板，而是别人打来的，虽然可能性很小。我从口袋里摸出手机确认，屏幕上显示着我弟弟的名字。我尝试思索Theo为什么会打电话给我。我们并非不和，但我们的交流内容主要集中在生日祝福短信、节假日互相寒暄、偶尔会在社交网站的梗上圈出彼此。在现实生活中，我都记不得他上次给我打电话是什么时候了，似乎从没有过。  
我的心跳有点加速，在按下接听键并将手机拿到耳边时，脑内充满了各种最糟糕的猜想。  
“一切都好吗？”我马上问道。  
“啊…挺好的。”他听起来不是很确定，但他也没有特别慌张，所以应该不是熟人去世和致命危险。  
“那就好。有什么事吗？”  
“我可能要你帮个忙，”他说的很模糊，一下就激起了我的好奇心。  
“行啊，说吧。”  
“你还记得Elijah吗？”他问道。我轻笑起来，手伸向酒保放到面前的另一杯酒。  
“我当然记得小爱因斯坦，”我答道，一个瘦小的眼镜宅出现在我的脑海里。在我弟弟的大部分童年时光里，弟弟都称他为自己的死党。我和弟弟的年龄差很大，我去上大学时Theo才十岁，所以我对他的生活和朋友们都不是很清楚，但小爱因斯坦总是能让我感到愉快。  
“他已经不小啦，都23了。”  
“时间都到哪去了？”我轻轻吹了声口哨，感叹道。“他应该还和以前一样瘦瘦小小的，身子感觉都架不住脑袋吧？”  
我能从电话里听到弟弟翻白眼的声音。“肯定啊，他怎么会变呢。”他语调下沉，充满讽刺。  
“你要我帮什么忙？”  
“Elijah刚从帕萨迪纳搬走，他现在是加州理工大的在读博士生。”  
我再次吹了下口哨。“厉害啊。”  
“是吧，但问题是…”他顿了一下，叹了口气，仔细斟酌用词。我没有催促，目光再次扫向我的潜在猎物，却发现他已经全身依靠在另一个男人身上了。这就是人生啊。  
“到底是什么事，Theo？”我问到，耐心逐渐减少。  
“他社交很不行。在本科阶段倒是无所谓，因为我们俩都在纽约，但他在加州人生地不熟，我怕他会活得像个隐士。他肯定除了校园和自己的小公寓之外哪也不去，然后他就会孤独终老。”  
“哈，孤独终老？”我干巴巴的回应到。在我记忆里，弟弟一直都喜欢小题大做。  
“不许笑。社交需求是属于马斯洛人类需求五层次理论[ 马斯洛需求层次理论是人本主义科学的理论之一，由美国心理学家亚伯拉罕·马斯洛于1943年在《人类激励理论》论文中所提出。书中将人类需求像阶梯一样从低到高按层次分为五种，分别是：生理需求、安全需求、社交需求、尊重需求和自我实现需求。]的。社交、水和食物一样重要。”  
“可以啊，看起来你花了这么多钱读出来的心理学学位还有点用。”  
“Pax，我是认真的。”  
“行吧，要我怎么做？”我边叹气边问。把全身的重心倚在吧台上，带陌生人回家过夜的欲望逐渐消失。  
“你出门玩的时候能不能偶尔带上他，让他别一直呆在公寓里就行。你也不用永远当他保姆，给他介绍几个朋友，我确定他不是孤身一人就行。”  
他语气里有一丝绝望，所以我没有完全回绝他。我一点也不想和一个社交困难的、竹竿似的书呆子一起打发时间。但Theo是对的，又不是要我做他的死党，我们可以出来喝喝酒，给他介绍几个熟人，也不是什么大事。  
“行，把他号码发给我吧。”  
“谢谢，太感谢了，感天动地。这次算我欠你个大人情。”  
“我可是会记住的啊。”我取笑他。  
我们挂掉电话几秒后，我的手机就震动起来，显示Theo给我发来了一条信息。我将号码存在“爱因斯坦”名下，注意力又回到狩猎上。

Elijah  
我往嘴里扔了一把爆米花，让它们在舌尖融化一会，在咀嚼和吞咽前品尝黄油和咸味。我伸手再抓一把，小心不把零食洒在堆积成山的笔记和摊开的教材上。一页又一页的计算结果摊在面前，沾上爆米花油就麻烦了。我在牛仔裤上擦了擦手，拿起铅笔继续演算。  
卫星轨道的方程式逐渐得出结果，我感受到一股欢愉的平静与自豪。怪不得我觉得数字比人好懂多了，数字是简单的：他们总是循规蹈矩。我可以发现问题，并用已知的物理数学原理解决它们，这真是太迷人了，这也是航空航天工程吸引我的原因。况且，谁不喜欢火箭呢。  
相比之下，人的行为和我的预期大相径庭。他们口是心非、冷嘲热讽、谎话连篇。人不像物理和数学一样，总是有规律可循；他们甚至不努力变得有逻辑些。  
我看了一眼衣橱上的火箭模型，衣橱和床都挤在房间的角落。这是在我离开纽约前，我最要好的朋友Theo送的礼物。我也没办法理解Theo，但我还是很喜欢他。他大方风趣，然而他总是有个坏习惯，强迫我离开家去和一些我没那么喜欢的人一起玩。  
我胸口突然感到轻微的紧张和不适，一定是因为想到最好的朋友现在远在千里之外。我们注定会走上不同的道路，我早就知道了，但我没想到自己会思念他。我猜这么多年，他一点点钻进我的生活，比预料中在我心里占了更大的位置。  
仿佛受到我思绪的召唤，放在液体工程学教科书上的手机亮了起来，Theo的名字划过屏幕。  
“你好，”我接起电话。  
“嘿！”他的回应充满热情，我不得不把手机远离耳朵，以防被他震聋。我打开免提，将手机放回教科书上。“搬家搬得怎么样了？一切都安顿好了吗？你真的下周就要开始上课了？”  
“搬家很顺利。我的新家大小和一个鞋盒差不多，每件家具都会绊倒我。但我有桌子可以学习，还有床可以睡，也没什么其他需求了。还有，是的，我马上就要开始上课了，现在很兴奋。我已经开始预习教科书了，今晚还有几个公式没解开。”  
电话那头Theo轻笑一声，我又有些生闷气。我知道大多数人预期中的周五夜生活不是坐在家里，计算浮力、推力和阻力；但我真的觉得开心。有人喜欢做数独，有人喜欢做手工，我喜欢解方程。我不明白这有什么不好的。  
“你有去小区周围转转吗？有去周围酒吧或者其他地方看看吗？”  
“为什么我要去周围转转？”我问。话题走向我一点也不在意的方向，我的注意力渐渐转移。  
“你的房间离学校挺近，只要你去附近酒吧转转，一定能遇到其他学生的。”Theo提议，好像这是什么好事一样。  
“然后呢？”我已经知道接下来会发生什么了。我们彼此寒暄，假装对他们搬来加州前的生活感兴趣，他之前的居住地，令人无法忍受的室友，或是其他大学生感兴趣的话题。他们也装作感兴趣的样子，询问各种我并不想回答的问题，于是我只好礼貌地找个借口离开，留下他们和朋友们一起嘲笑我。  
“然后你就能交上朋友了，”他声音里有一丝悲伤，就像他为还要解释这一点而感到心痛。  
“我已经有一个朋友了。”我指出这一点。  
“我们之间可隔着一整个国家呢。”他反驳到。  
“这也没有减少我们的友谊啊。”情感纽带就是这么奇怪。不像物理作用力，受两个物体间的距离所影响——这么一想对人可能也一样。仔细思考一下，这真的很有趣。  
Theo叹气，我听到电话那端传来一阵沙沙声，我猜他换了个更舒服的姿势。  
“我给Pax打电话了，”他说。我的心脏跳到了嗓子眼，肚子里像是有只蝴蝶在飞，仅仅是因为他提到了他的哥哥，Pax。  
我的大部分童年时光，他只是Theo长时间不在家的大哥哥，比我们都大八岁，基本注意不到我们，我们也不太在意他。他离家去上大学我们都没注意，直到我十三岁的夏天。  
大部分同龄人都开始将所有注意力放在奉承讨好异性上。男孩们聚在一起小声讨论哪个女生裙子最短，最想把手伸进哪个女生的胸罩下面；女孩们则咯咯笑着调戏回来。Theo是个例外。某个去他家过夜的周末夜晚，他低声向我坦白，说自己可能喜欢男孩。我当时好像比较异常，对两性都毫无兴趣。我的兴趣在玩具公司买的模型火箭上，思考如何设计改良能让它飞的更高、更远。  
然后，那个暑假Pax从大学回家了。  
我第一次真正注意到他时，他在除草，赤裸着上身。我呆站在房子的一侧，觉得裤子变得有点紧，盯着他隆起的肌肉，滑落他裸露躯干的汗水。我还记得自己笑得如释重负，庆幸发现了自己的“性趣”所在。说不定我只是发育的晚一些，也说不定是那些骨瘦如柴还长着雀斑的同龄人远不如一个完美的二十一岁大学生。  
那个暑假我经常看他，在鬼鬼祟祟地偷看和深夜幻想中，我对他的迷恋愈发强烈。我幻想他能像我注意到他一样，注意到我的存在。暑假将近，他向父母出柜时，这种暗恋达到顶峰。我确信有一天我会触碰他，亲吻他，得到他的注意力。  
但接着他便离家上学，毕业后又因工作搬到加州，我再也没见过他。  
“你打给你哥干吗？”我问到，将自己从不合时宜的回忆中抽离。  
“我把你电话号码给他了，告诉他你们现在就在同一城市，应该多一起出去玩玩。”  
“你说什么？”我差点尖叫出声，从椅子上蹦起来。椅子向后晃悠着倒在地上，发出一声巨响。我脸上的热气都把眼镜弄起雾了，我取下来拿上衣擦拭着镜片。“天啊，Theo这也太尴尬了。你干嘛跟他说啊？”  
我都能猜到Pax会怎么想。他的弟弟打电话求他同情一下好友，一个社交无能的可怜虫。有没有地洞能让我钻进去死一下？在这个情况下这么做绝对合情合理。  
“因为我担心你，”Theo说。“你们俩也有不少共同点。”  
“比如？”我质疑到。  
“额…他智力超群。”  
“他是个销售员，”我指出。也不是说这个职业有什么不好的，但着足以证明Theo那个自信，帅到气人的哥哥还有我做梦都没有过的社交能力。  
“所以呢？你们肯定有很多共同话题。要是他来电话了，一起出去喝杯酒。如果气氛诡异而尴尬，我就再也不提了。”  
“现在就已经够诡异尴尬的了啊，”我抱怨，终于扶起椅子，一屁股坐了下去。“他打来我可能也不会接的，太尴尬了。我光是想想就觉得浑身发热，起鸡皮疙瘩。”我抖了一下，承认了。  
“Pax人挺好的。你们俩一起出门不会无聊的，”他没有退让，“试一试呗，就当给我个面子？”  
我发誓能听到话筒对面，Theo眨巴着狗狗眼的声音。要不是高中时，每次他都帮我挡住霸凌，也带我远离孤单，我欠他的实在太多，我肯定会马上拒绝的。可我做不到。  
“行吧，”我叹着气屈服了。“如果他打电话来的话。”  
“他肯定会打给你的，”他语气自信。“我先挂啦，快乐做题呀。”  
“我做题一直都很快乐。”我向他保证。


	2. 第二章

Pax  
一进公寓门，我就把公文包仍在地上，漫不经心地踢掉鞋子，整个瘫在堆满东西的沙发上，长舒一口气。出差一周后回家的感觉太舒服了，不用再向每一个安排到会面的科技公司推销防火墙。销售有一种刺激感，但漫长的一周过后，我的公寓就像天堂一样舒适。  
我一眼就爱上了这间公寓。开放式布局，厨房宽敞，直通起居室，砖墙裸露在外，从地板到窗户和天花板，没有一处不美好。对于我这种无可救药的单身汉来说，空间已经足够大了。  
距离我弟弟打电话来已经过了一周，照顾他的书呆子朋友没能提上我的日程。但今天是周五了，也意味着在洗完澡补个觉之后，我的下半身会把我引向最近的酒吧，进入某人的身体，以此疏解一周的压力。反正我都要出门，不如一次性把两件事都办了：邀请E出来喝一杯，等他离开后我就可以享受余下的夜生活了。  
我拿出手机开始打字。

Pax：一起喝一杯吧。九点，市中心的“怪味樱桃”见。

对方没有马上回复，我从沙发上坐起来，走到浴室去冲掉身上旅途的尘土。  
洗完澡出来时，手机有一条未读信息，不停闪烁着。我拿条毛巾慢慢的擦干身子，用它包裹住下身，从水槽边拿起电话查看。

Einstein：不好意思，你可能发错人了。

我偷笑，摇了摇头，拿起手机照了张自拍。我的头发还是湿的，没穿上衣，露出胸口到前臂的彩色纹身。有一瞬间我怀疑这孩子是否记得我，或者能否认出我。毕竟我们已经有多年未曾联系。我把照片发出去，信息马上就显示已读，对话框上也出现了正在输入的省略号。很快省略号消失了。一会它们又出现了。但此时我已经懒得等回复了，决定按计划先睡一觉。  
我从腰上解开浴巾，挂到浴室门后，径直走向卧室，躺在整洁柔软的床上。在闭上双眼前，手机收到了另一条信息。

Einstein：你好，Paxton。

我笑了一下，心中对这个小呆子涌起一股莫名的怜爱。他纠结了这么久就打出来这么点？

Pax：嗨  
Einstein：Theo肯定把我说成史上最大的可怜虫，但我保证你不用可怜我的。我很感谢你的邀请，但你没必要这么做的。我会跟他说我们已经出去过了，过的很愉快，这样他就不会再来烦你了。

这也许是个更简单的解决方法，但出于某些原因，我对小书呆子长大的样子有些好奇。好奇心害死猫啊。

Pax：这可不行，我可是很遵守承诺的。  
Pax：就喝一杯

又一次，信息显示已读，但他没有立刻回复。我这样裸着躺在床上，紧盯着手机等待回复确实有点奇怪，何况还不是在和人调情。我的下半身对本次对话毫无兴趣，奇怪的是，我还拿着手机等着小爱因斯坦对于见面的答复。  
终于等到新讯息，我快速点开。

Einstein：好吧。九点见。

我露出一抹胜利的微笑，终于放下手机，拉过一个枕头抱在怀里进入梦乡。  
怪味樱桃店里人不少，我在等小爱因斯坦时占到了一个空的高脚桌，漫无目的地扫视着人群。虽然比起找个炮友，我更好奇书呆子现在长什么样。我的脑海里充斥着他多年前的样子，笑意涌上脸庞。他像是一直都背着装满教科书的大书包，包都快比他重了。鼻梁上架着厚厚的全框眼镜，一头卷毛总是乱蓬蓬的。我不知道他现在还穿不穿那种写着科学双关语的T恤，脖子上还有没有用线挂着吸入器，以防不慎丢失。  
这个想法让我自己笑了起来，招手向最近的服务生点了杯酒后，大脑继续放空。一个漫步进酒吧的男人吸引了我的注意力。他不是我一般喜欢的类型，但他真的很帅。深色卷发随意的垂下额头，脸庞棱角分明，嘴唇却饱满而柔软，含住我的阴茎时感觉一定像在天堂。他身着黑色T恤和牛仔裤，还有一件和酒吧氛围完全不搭的亮色夹克，在他身上却合适极了。  
我没办法移开目光，恬不知耻的盯着他，牛仔裤里的下身发涨。年轻人有些迷惑的四处张望着，轻轻转头，我们的视线交会了，他嘴角露出一抹羞涩笨拙的微笑。我也冲他笑了一下，感觉下身涨的更厉害了。我的大脑急速计算着该用什么方式把这个尤物拐到床上，全然忘记了自己有约在身。  
“Paxton?”他问，我的心一沉。  
“我干啊。”我低声咒骂一句，伸手拿起酒杯。

Elijah  
我停顿一下，胃紧张得扭起来。Pax猛灌了一大口酒，吞咽时喉结滚动。如果说早些时候，我还想过这么多年过去，他是否魅力不再，他给我发的照片完全打消了这个念头。我青年时暗恋对象突然出现在屏幕，明显刚洗完澡，甚至可能全裸，我差点把舌头吞下去。他身上的纹身倒是新的，一般而言，我没觉得纹身有吸引力，但它们在Pax身上显得棒极了。  
我们对视时，我以为他认出我来了。他微笑，仿佛因为我的到来感到开心。但在他愤怒的嘟囔了一句后，我又不那么确定了。我在桌前几步处站定，等着看他接下来说什么。说不定他不想和我一起喝酒。是我看漏了取消见面的短信吗？我差点克制不住拿出手机查看的冲动，神经高度紧绷，只能像被大灯照到的鹿一样僵住。  
“你长得好快啊，Elijah，我第一眼都没认出来。”他放下玻璃杯说，嘴角带着和善的微笑。他和我记忆中差别不大，蓝眼睛里满是笑意，似乎话里有什么只有他知道的笑话。奇怪的是，我不觉得他在嘲笑我，更像是他在和我一起笑，好像我也觉得好笑一样，虽然我根本没听到笑话的内容。他伸手抓了下头发，深色的发丝头顶最长，两侧都修短。这个发型很称他。  
“是吗？”我低头看看自己，思索自己身上究竟有什么变化。当然，我穿衣的风格有一点不同，但除此之外，我确定自己看起来和以前一样。  
他低声笑起来，声音温暖，富有磁性，一股电流轻窜过我全身。  
“先给你点杯喝的吧。”他提议，招手向服务员示意。他把最近的椅子踢过来一点，我猜是示意我坐下。  
我等了几秒钟，在心里估计情况，决定这确实是邀请我坐下的意思。我坐上椅子，双手交叉放在桌上，突然无比清晰的意识到手的存在，不知该放在哪里。手真的很奇怪，如此实用，但又如此碍事。  
“您要喝点什么呢？”服务员问，我的大脑一片空白。我平时不太喝酒，也只会跟着Theo点单。我瞄了一眼Pax的杯子，转向服务员。  
“和他的一样就行。”  
“好的。你的饮品马上到，宝贝。”  
酒吧很吵，吵到听不清我自己的思绪，但Pax和我之间有一种尴尬的沉默。我突然想到，我认识他很长时间，却没有过直接对话。我绞尽脑汁，想能聊的话题，恐慌逐渐堆积。这就是社交令人痛苦的原因。我能和Theo做朋友的唯一原因就是他很擅长填补对话间的空白。  
“那么…呃…”我在椅子上挪了挪，食指勾画实木凳子上的纹路。  
“我不得不说，发现你从科学双关语T恤换成大人衣服，我还有点失望。”他语气带着调笑，我的脸烧起来了。  
我不敢相信他还记得我那些T恤。现在他绝对是在嘲笑我了。  
“你就别嘲笑我了。”话语从我嘴里滑出，语气坚定，但声音和耳语差不多。“我知道你只是出于同情才叫我出来，也用不着这么残忍吧。”  
他挑眉，眉头紧皱。  
“我没在嘲笑你，”他说，“我是真的挺喜欢那些T恤，它们挺有意思的。”  
“噢。”我本来觉得这不可能，但我的脸比先前还要红了。  
“嗯，那跟我说说你自己吧，小爱因斯。你明显和我印象中的小书呆子不太一样了。”  
这是他第二次叫我小爱因斯坦了。我记得小时候他就给我取了这个昵称，但他居然还记得。这也让我怀疑他是不是忘了我的真名。要不是我已经够尴尬的了，我也许会问问看。  
“没什么特别的，”我耸耸肩。“我在加州理工大读博士，主攻航空航天技术，这你应该已经知道了。其他也没什么了。”  
“不可能只有这么点吧，”他抗议。“那有关兴趣爱好，有无男友，内心深处缺乏安全感等一系列你喝了酒之后特别想分享的私密信息呢？虽然我们彼此都知道刚见面不久，这些信息量过于大了。”  
“呃，以上三点都没有。”服务员终于把我的酒送来了，将我从后续问话中拯救出来。我伸手拿起酒杯举到嘴边，酒划过喉咙时辣的小声咳嗽起来。  
Pax又笑起来，我只想在自己更丢人之前转身逃跑。不幸的是，逃跑也很丢人。他又招呼服务员，我露出一个抱歉的笑容。  
“麻烦这杯威士忌里加点可乐，入口会柔和一点。”他向服务员说到，把我的杯子交给对方，还对我眨了眨眼。  
“当然可以。”服务员答，拿起杯子消失在人群中。  
“完了，他可能要因为我太烦人，在我杯子里吐口水了。”我哀嚎。  
“喝点口水也不会死人嘛。”他劝到。我震惊得张大嘴。“开玩笑的，我是这家的常客，我保证他不会往你杯子里吐口水的。”  
服务员很快就回来了，还带着我加过“料”的酒。事实证明，加了苏打的酒确实更好入口。  
我记不清我们到底在酒吧呆了多久，也记不得我喝了多少，我只觉得晕乎乎的，舌头代替了大脑在做决定。  
“我之前都觉得你特别聪明来着，”我调笑。Pax的脸上充满了戏谑，打理得当的头发垂在前额，双颊发粉，我猜是酒精的作用。  
“我确实很聪明啊，”他反驳。“我毕业时可是工程学的尖子生，不能因为我转投销售就觉得我不聪明吧。”  
“如果你真的聪明，你就该知道千年隼号宇宙飞船[ “千年隼”是电影《星球大战》中的一款飞行器] 不可能用十二个秒差距就完成了科舍尔航线。这是我见过的最不符合航空动力学的设计了。”  
“不符合航空动力学？”他重复一遍，话语中充满了不相信。“你见过飞盘吗？这个设计分明很符合航空动力学。”  
“飞盘和宇宙飞船又不一样，飞船还要考虑很多其他因素。”我争论到。  
“这倒是，不过考虑到星球大战里的飞船能以光速航行，该考虑的就不是航空动力学，而是光动力学。”  
我长开嘴，却找不出反驳的话来。  
“况且，”Pax停下来喝了口酒，继续说到，“星球大战百科中说秒差距其实是距离单位，而非时间单位，可以推测汉只是在吹牛装高手，并不是说千年隼号的真实速度。”  
“哇，”我嘟囔着，脑子还不太清醒。“酒精让我变傻了，顺便，你绝对是个科技宅。”我取笑他，声音中带上了几分惊讶。“我的意思是，你很聪明，但你还是个科技宅。”  
“闭嘴。”Pax轻笑着骂到。  
“别人也知道你是科技宅，还是你从没向别人坦白过呀？”我故作无邪的嘲笑他。  
“我不是宅男；星球大战是主流文化好吗。”他抗议。  
“是，但知道秒差距的定义可一点都不主流。”  
“你饿了吗？”他转移话题，躲开我上一句回应。  
听到这句话，我的肚子适时的发出声音。  
“饿死了。”我说着，从椅子上起身，摇晃着站定。我抓住桌子的边沿试图稳住，差点把桌子拉倒。“妈呀，我喝的太多了。”  
Pax优雅的起身。他喝的比我只多不少，不过很明显，他的酒量比我好多了。他抬手搭上我的肩膀，把我整个人搂了过去。肌肤相贴的瞬间我整个人都燥热起来。  
“街对面有一家无敌好吃的墨西哥卷饼，走吧。”

Pax  
能想到在这条酒吧街正对面开一个墨西哥卷饼小摊子的人简直是天才。我甚至无法判断出他家到底味道如何，我从没清醒的时候来吃过他家，但我知道喝醉酒之后吃卷饼特别爽。  
“他家什么比较好吃？”小爱因斯坦盯着菜单，身体摇摇晃晃的问道。  
“先找个座吧，我去买吃的。”  
他没有反驳，踉跄着走向最近的桌子。我点好餐，在等待时密切注意着他的情况。显而易见，不止我一个人觉得他可爱极了。一桌也是从怪味樱桃出来的客人都盯着他看，不时窃窃私语，肯定是在讨论些猥琐下流的想法，我想知道那桌里有没有E lijah喜欢的类型。毕竟Theo交代我帮他拓宽社交圈子，这个想法合情合理。至少我是这么说服自己的。  
我们的点餐刚做好，我马上端起托盘走向卓前。  
“吃的来啦，小呆子。”我说着，把他的那份放在他面前。他皱起眉头看着我。  
“你是不是把我名字忘了？”他语气里满是质疑。  
“Elijah,”我低声叫他名字，体内的酒精完全解放了我调情的天性。不过我拒绝承认他的名字滑过舌尖，显得过分亲密；也不承认他脸颊泛红的时候可爱得要命。  
“哦。”他小声害羞的说着，手伸向食物，一言不发的吃了起来。  
“今天还挺有意思的，我们下次也一起出来玩吧。”我咬了一口卷饼说到。这句话把我自己都吓到了，但我说出来的那一瞬间，我意识到我说的是真心话。他放松一点后，这一晚确实非常有趣，虽然我没能找到艳遇。  
“再出来喝的烂醉吃卷饼？”他反问。  
“又不是非得出来做一模一样的事情，只是一起出来——闲逛，喝酒，吃饭，建立可能发展为友情的情感基础。”  
然后他的脸又红了。  
“嗯，听上去挺好的。”他赞同到，眼睛还是盯着手里的卷饼，嘴角却泛起害羞的笑容。  
“行。”


	3. 第三章

Elijah  
我脑子里像有把锤子，奋力地想砸出一条通路。我呻吟着，在床上滚来滚去，抑制住全身呕吐的冲动。昨晚的记忆一点点回到脑海中——酒，好多酒，Pax和我一起聊天一起笑，墨西哥卷饼…  
墨西哥卷饼这个想法让我的胃剧烈反转起来。我掀开毯子，一手捂着嘴冲进厕所。跪在马桶前，冰凉的瓷砖接触到皮肤，我打了个颤。胃里恶心的感觉占了压倒性的优势，胃里所有的东西都吐光了。在我确信自己把前一周所吃的所有东西都吐完时，我漱了漱口，步履蹒跚，凄惨的回到床上，还不忘拿起床头柜上的手机。

Elijah：我这辈子都不喝酒了  
Theo：哈哈哈，天哪你真的从你公寓出门了？？？  
Elijah：你哥打电话叫我去喝一杯。他就是个魔鬼。他给我灌了好多酒，还占我便宜。  
Theo：什么？！？！？！  
Elijah：不是那种便宜。冷静点。我的意思是他不停的给我买酒。其实我们俩相处的还可以。起码我是这么觉得的。我玩得很开心，大概两点的时候他给我叫了辆uber回家。而且我确信他嘲笑了我，还很高兴终于能甩掉我这个大包袱了。  
Theo：老天爷，你可别这么吓我了。我还以为我要买机票去把我哥打出屎来呢。  
Theo：他肯定也玩的很开心的。你是个很有趣的人，E，你只需要放松一点。  
Elijah：哦，我昨晚过于放松了。

想起昨天叫了Pax大傻子，我抖了一下。虽然他没有表现出不快，也确实说过想要再次一起出门，但我相信他只是在履行社交礼仪。  
我拉起毯子盖住脸颊，再次合上眼帘，除了睡觉和试图让脑子里的锤子停下来之外，什么也不想做。床头的手机又震动起来，我伸手，以为是Theo回复我了，内容也许是些我半懂不懂的荤段子。当我看到短信发送者时，我的心一下跳到了喉咙里。

Pax：你今早感觉如何？我觉得你应该不常喝酒。  
Elijah：我觉得我正在死亡  
Pax：那还真是可怜。试试吃点阿司匹林再喝杯水，这个办法很管用的;)  
Elijah：行，等我不想吐了我试试  
Pax：你住哪？  
Elijah：大学附近，怎么了？  
Pax：因为我打算跟踪你，有你的地址跟踪起来更方便

他的调笑让我胃里轻轻的一抽，我的手指盘旋在键盘上，绞尽脑汁想找一句机灵的回复。我又不是傻。我清楚自己青少年时期的暗恋不会有结果，但要是能在加州有一个朋友也不错。如果我是那种回应得当，自信有趣的人，也许Pax真的会想和我做朋友。但不管我怎么想，都想不出一句机智的回复。我想的时间太长，不管回复什么都会显得尴尬。所以，我只给他发了我的住址。我根本猜不到他为什么想要我的地址。  
信息显示已读，但他没有回复。几分钟后，我闭上眼，睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，门铃的声音把我吓得从床上弹起来。我刚醒的脑子晕乎乎的，试图回忆自己在亚马逊买了什么。因为除了快递员，也不会有人按我的门铃。也可能是单元里别的住户没带钥匙，随意按出了我的房门号，祈祷着我会放他进单元门。我的头沉进枕头，疲惫地叹口气，思考着按门铃的人值不值得我从床上爬起来。门铃又响了一声，我扔开毯子，不情不愿地下床。我的头发肯定四处乱翘，身上除了昨晚的t恤和短裤外什么也没穿。不过我可以让门口的快递员直接把东西放在门口，我穿上裤子再开门拿。  
我慢吞吞的走到对讲机前，按下通话按钮。  
“谁啊？”我问道。  
“快递，”一个假声回到，我皱眉。  
“什么快递？”  
“你定了一次…‘陪伴’。”最后一个词还带着喘息，过强的性暗示让我脸上一红，哪怕房间里除我之外没有别人。  
“我，那个，我想你走错门了。”我磕磕巴巴的说着。  
“房主不是Elijah Cummings吗？”他说，强调了一下我的姓，语气让它听起来很不和谐。我在初高中没少被人开玩笑，我也不需要一个妓女把这个姓当成什么下流话。  
（cum的基本含义有精液的意思——译者注）  
“我是，但我没有…我不是…呃…”我不想太无礼，这个人明显脑子有点问题。也可能这栋楼里还有一个同名的人。虽然我还没动笔算，但这个几率应该小的不能再小。  
“小爱因斯坦，我逗你玩呢。”Pax出声，没再用假声回复。  
“哦。”我说，松了一口气。不过我没放心几秒，就意识到Pax正在我家楼下，而我还半裸着。“呃，你等我一下。”我通过对讲机对他说，甩掉宿醉的疲乏，跳到衣柜前抓起一条裤子穿上。我用手指梳了梳头，试图把卷毛梳顺，然后才按下了开单元门的按钮。  
一会儿，门口传来敲门声。Pax真的来了，就在我的公寓门口，手上提着一个外卖袋，笑得好像他没有宿醉难受得想死一样。

Pax  
Elijah看起来像是死而复生。他的头发像是用手翻过的鸟巢，嘴边还有一点亮晶晶的口水印。我幸灾乐祸的笑着，把手上提着的东西往前递。他瞪大眼睛望着我。  
“为什么你看起来生龙活虎？”他的语气里有些怀疑。“要是你有什么解酒的秘方，你得告诉我。”  
“你运气挺好啊，这正是我过来的原因。”我说，摇了摇手中的袋子，开玩笑般抛了个媚眼。他好奇地盯着袋子，却没有把它接过去。于是我叹气，绕过他走进房间。  
房内让我想起在我刚搬来加利福尼亚时，我和朋友Hudson合租的那间公寓——面积小，东西多，墙壁脱落。  
“这间公寓在我预算范围之内。”Elijah说着，话里满是防备，在我侵入领地的第一时间就耷拉着肩膀。  
“大家上大学的时候住的地方都不好；这没什么丢人的。”我把手伸进口袋，掏出几片事先准备的阿司匹林。“拿好，把这个吃了。”Elijah盯着药片，好像我给他的是海洛因一样。我禁不住笑起来，“阿司匹林，放心吃吧。”  
他犹豫了几秒钟，拿起药片放到嘴里。  
“谢谢你。”  
“没事。不过我不知道你对我戒心是哪来的。我可是给你带了早餐。”我再次举起手中的袋子，这次他看起来有点兴致。“宿醉的解药，没有比油腻腻的培根和鸡蛋三明治更有效的了。”  
“听上去既好吃又让我想吐。”他坦诚的回应，带我走到厨房边的一张小桌子前。桌上堆满了教科书和笔记，他马上把书摞成一堆，放到地上，清理出空间。  
“相信我，吃完你就会感觉好多了。”  
我们坐下一起吃早餐。我能感受到Elijah每隔几秒就看我一眼，但他吃着三明治什么也没说，仔细咀嚼着。  
“你为什么要带吃的过来啊？”他刚吃完，就往椅子后面靠，眼睛紧盯着桌面，食指在桌面随意乱画。不，不是乱画，是数字…一个等式？很难具体看清是什么，但我更想集中精神回答他提出的问题。我想过告诉他Theo希望我这么做，帮他照顾他最好的朋友。但今早我往包里装阿司匹林时，我径直开车到快餐店时，我一点都没想起Theo。我不确定脑子里除了昨晚他的微笑之外还有什么，在讨论星战和物理时醉醺醺的，又略带傻气。  
“学雷锋咯，”我耸肩。“你已经开学了吗？”我问到，抬起下巴指向他的教科书，企图转移话题。  
“周一开学。”  
“既然如此，周五我们就一起庆祝下你当博士生的第一天。”我宣布这个消息，他的脸有些泛青。  
“不许喝酒。”他笑着回到。  
“行，不喝就不喝。”我同意他的想法，突然想到，“我想到一个绝佳的庆祝地点。”  
“哦？”  
“市中心有个拱形的古董长廊。要说的话，那儿也是个酒吧，但我们可以不喝酒。我们可以只喝汽水，顺便我还可以在吃豆人游戏机上虐你。”  
Elijah翻个白眼，轻蔑的哼说：“想在吃豆人上赢过我，你怕是在做梦。”  
我挑衅地对他笑。“周五就能见分晓了。”  
他终于抬眼看我，眼中充满挑战，嘴上挂起笑容。“那就周五见。”


	4. 第四章

Elijah  
我不擅长的事很多——显然，社交问题尤其严重。但学习？我学习可强了。踏入研究生院的第一天，我感受到内心深处的安宁。这和我进入大学的第一天完全不一样，那时我忙着躲开兄弟会的成员和路边用粉笔在墙上涂鸦的艺术生。如果没有Theo，我可能整整四年都会窝在图书馆和宿舍里。虽然我还是尽力宅在宿舍，他也成功的一周把我拉出门一次，去校园内或是酒吧。  
我胸口又一阵疼痛。从小学起，这是我第一次进入校园，身旁却没有Theo。四年级开学那天，他就将我划入保护圈，在所有人都对我避之不及时，宣称我是他的羽毛球搭档。我本来还觉得自己格格不入，也永远无法融入。我对如何做朋友一窍不通，但Theo似乎一点也不介意。那之后的十三年，我们俩形影不离。现在他远在国家的另一端。  
我有一股强烈的冲动，像打电话告诉他，没有他在身边的开学显得很怪，也激起我的思乡之情，但我要是再慢吞吞的，上课就该迟到了。  
我把这些思绪先放在一旁，快步走向教室。教室环境很好，看起来就资金充足，座椅舒适，书桌宽敞，教室前端还有先进的白板。我在坐前排视野更好和坐后排无人在意中纠结。我在教室后排徘徊了一会，权衡着两个选项，神经紧张。  
“你的夹克衫很不错。”有人说了句话，我的脸烧起来。他是在嘲笑我吗？我分不清。我的胃都快打结了，手指紧紧抓住挎包背带，里面装满了教科书和笔记本。“如果你不介意的话，我旁边的位置是空着的。”他向我提议，我终于向他的方向望去。  
他和我想象中很不同。身材健硕，个子不高，金色的小莫西干头，脸上的微笑很友善。他让我想起Theo。他穿的T恤上印着Bill Nye和科学定律，看起来约莫16岁，我有一瞬间还怀疑他是不是走错地方了。  
（Bill Nye来自于迪士尼与美国国家科学基金会联合推出的科教节目《比尔教科学》。在美国自1993年起开播，共播出5季，每季20集。 节目主持——科学家比尔·奈，以生动而诙谐的形式，简单而有趣的实验，深入浅出地解释各种科学原理，务求让观众能对科学留下深刻印象。——译者注）  
他用手示意身旁的空位，我把挎包举过肩膀，在椅子间穿行，走到空位旁。  
“嗨，我叫Alex。”他先自我介绍，伸出一只手来。我在牛仔裤上擦了擦汗湿的手心，和他握手。  
“Elijah。”我说着，坐到空位上。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他故作深沉地说，表情十分严肃。“是的，我一直都是这么惹人爱。”  
我爆出一小阵笑声。果然，他就像换了副面孔的Theo。  
“那你运气还真好哦。”我打趣到。  
“不过说实在的，我确实只有十八，我十五岁就高中毕业，三年读完大学，所以我就来这儿上课啦。”  
“哇。”总而言之，他就是个天才，显然也不缺乏社交技能和自信。我知道有这种珍稀物种，但我还是第一次亲眼见到这种人。  
“你是读的航空航天技术的博士吗？”他问我。  
“嗯，火箭航天技术。”我在脑海里打了一下自己的头。傻蛋，除了火箭还能研究什么。  
“我也是，我想我们以后会经常见面了。”  
“嗯。”我点头赞同，挤出一个微笑。他也冲我笑了一下，笑容持续了几秒，让我怀疑自己是不是该再说点什么。我是不是该提议下次一起出去玩？或许他只是出于礼貌回应一下我？  
教授开始讲课，把我从纠结中拯救出来。所有人都安静下来，仔细记着笔记。  
下课后，Alex提议一起去下一间教室。很显然，课程安排太少，所有本专业的人都有一模一样的课表。之后几年我们都会经常见到彼此了。  
一路上，他拉我看他觉得可爱的男生，谈到附近他去过的酒吧和俱乐部，又顺利的把话题转到课上流体动力学的分析，以及他再课前读到过的内容。我明显更擅长后一个话题，我也能够想象和他成为朋友。看看，我正式把朋友数目翻倍了。Theo会为觉得骄傲的。

Pax  
我踏入酒店房间的那一瞬间，就脱下西装夹克，解开衬衫最上面的几颗纽子。踢开鞋子，我长舒一口气，活动着脚趾。  
酒店房间的装修太单调了。它和其他任何城市的任何酒店都没有不同。我当然知道，因为大部分我都住过。我刚开始工作时，还对旅游感到激动。我大部分时候都生活在中西部地区，大学去了伊利诺斯大学。工作的中心在加州，这足以吸引我。但一想到几乎每周都要飞往不同地区，和身价上百亿的人们周旋，我就想回加州。  
我确实和想象中一样热爱这份工作。但热爱也无法抵消酒店的平淡乏味，难以忍受。有时候去附近酒吧，或是用约炮软件找人陪能缓解这种感受。当我把面容姣好的床伴脸朝下，屁股翘高按在床上时，房间里的装饰就不在我的注意范围里了。但今晚我独自一人。  
我花几秒思索自己的选择，抽出手机仰躺在床上。不知为何，这个主意失去了之前的吸引力。这很奇怪，因为我对于每周出差的期待，大半都来自于每个城市不同的暖床人。  
与往常不同，我叫了客房服务，打开电视看看电影列表。我看到电视里有最新的星球大战时，我点开播放并拿起手机，嘴角不自觉扬起微笑。

Pax：光剑简直一点道理都没有  
Einstein：这倒是，它们确实没啥科学依据。最接近的是等离子束理论，但漏洞也很大  
Pax：要是里面含有激光光子呢？  
Einstein：那光剑就会过烫，任何靠近的人都会被烧伤  
Pax：嗯哼，看来有人要给乔治·卢卡斯（星球大战导演）打电话问问他是怎么想的了  
Einstein：好计划  
Pax：哇，你讽刺我？小呆子，我没想到你还有这一面呢。  
Einstein：你是为了取笑我才发上面那段话吗?

换成其他任何人，我都会觉得对方也在开玩笑。但我们上次一起出门时，他的眼神告诉我，他的那条信息内容其实充满了不安。

Pax：完全不是，小呆子。我只是有点无聊了。  
Einstein：哦  
Pax：你之后准备干嘛？

我往脑袋后面垫了几个枕头，让自己舒适一些。《最后的绝地武士》开场白在耳旁响起，我看着屏幕上几个悦动的小点，知道Elijah正在打字。

Einstein：做作业  
Pax：这才开学第一周，你怎么就有作业了？  
Einstein：你明白我读的是博士，不是初中吧？  
Pax：依然令人震惊。幸好是你读不是我读。  
Einstein：你爸妈说你学习可好了。他们经常吹你在伊大读书的时候可是满绩

我的手指在键盘上滑动着，他的信息突然让我惊醒。他和我以往发短信的暧昧对象不同，他真的了解我。我感到皮肤下有股异样的感觉游走，却说不清是好是坏。树立他人眼中的形象，只展示想让他人看到的部分，这确实令人安心。Elijah对我如此了解，让我感到诡异的赤裸。

Pax：我又不讨厌上学，但我确实庆幸再也不用上学了  
Einstein：我都不知道毕业之后自己能干嘛。我还希望永远不要毕业呢，现实生活太艰巨了  
Pax：你会去NASA工作，成为著名的火箭科学家  
Einstein：别说了，这听起来好恐怖啊

我笑起来，打出一句回复，不再留意房间的单调和空虚。


End file.
